Guitars, Hotels and Coffee
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. It's 4 in the morning, Taichi's trying to sleep and there's a hot blond playing the guitar outside. So what does Taichi do? Invite him in of course. But it's not like that. Not yet. Or is it? Pre-Taito/Yamachi for now. -M


**Monkey: Hello Digimon fandom, it's been a while lol. **

**So, I've spent an unhealthy amount on tumblr and twitter this past year but I've recently gotten back into writing? An attempt was made lol.**

**This is currently a oneshot, but it's likely that I'll add at least another chapter, what do you guys think?**

**Disclaimed. Any mistakes are mine and will be fixed at a later time.**

* * *

><p>"Will you please shut the fuck up?"<p>

Taichi liked to consider himself a very mellow guy no matter how hotheaded he came across as. It really took a lot to get under his skin and even then, he tried to reign his rage in as much as he could. He had past experiences where his anger got the better of him and it was not a pretty sight.

Tonight, he was staying at a hotel for a business trip and for the past hour some dumbass thought it would be a great idea to start playing his goddamn guitar in the hall. He had hoped it would stop, but after an hour it didn't look like that would happen any time soon. Taichi hadn't slept in roughly two days and he had to get up in about three hours to meet with people who arguably held the nastiest dispositions he'd ever seen.

He needed his fucking sleep and no one was going to stop him.

"Excuse me?"

Taichi raised a brow. "Did I fucking stutter? It's four in the morning, some of us are trying to sleep." He narrowed his eyes at the guitarist.

Ok, so he was hot. Like, really hot. But big deal. The stranger was sitting up against the wall across Taichi's room. He looked to be roughly Taichi's age. There was a black and silver guitar in his lap, his hands poised in mid strum. Blond haired, fair skinned, and blue eyes that could put the sky to shame. The very likeness of Adonis, probably. Taichi didn't care though, he needed to sleep.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't give a shit who you are, you're interrupting my sleep and I need to be up in less than two hours to deal with a group of people who are all Satan incarnate. You could be King fucking Arthur come back to life and I'd still want you to stop playing you guitar for just a couple hours, _please_."

The musician stared at him, blue eyes wide with surprise. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but quickly closed it. Blue eyes finally looked away from brown. "I… my bandmates locked me out of our room until I found some inspiration for a new song. I thought playing my guitar would help."

Taichi ran his hands through his already messy hair in exasperation. He was standing in front of a guy who looked like he just stepped off the runway and Taichi probably looked like a crazed insomniac borderline homicidal maniac. Oh well. "And you thought playing out here would be a good idea?"

The blond looked guilty. A faint blush dusted his cheeks, making Taichi quirk a brow. "No one's told me to stop yet."

"Well I am. If you need a place to sleep, crash in my room, _I don't care_, but please, let me sleep. I encourage all forms of creativity so play to your heart's fucking content the moment I'm out the door in a couple hours." Taichi turned around to go back into his room and left the door open. He didn't bother looking back and instead headed straight for his bed, carelessly throwing himself on it. He rolled around a bit to move the blankets around and sighed.

"Uhm, you're sure I can stay?" Came the stranger's smooth, timid voice.

Taichi groaned and brought the blanket up to cover his face. "Yes I'm sure, just please let me sleep."

He heard the door close and some shuffling where the couch area was. Something should probably have stopped Taichi from inviting a stranger into his room, one who could kill him in his sleep and then he'd really be screwed for work. For all he knew, the blond man could be a thief and Taichi had just welcomed him into his hotel room with open arms. Something should have turned on his common sense, but nothing did. He was too damn tired. He heard what sounded like a large object being settled on the table before more shuffling continued and that was the last Taichi heard before he was pulled back into the arms of sleep.

Two hours later, when his alarm went off, Taichi would have murdered someone if the smell of coffee hadn't distracted him. He tiredly sat up, blanket pooling at his lap, only to notice that he'd gone to bed shirtless again. His sleepy brain took a few seconds to catch up to what that meant but when it figured it out he lifted his blanket to see that yeah, he was only in a pair of boxers. And he had yelled at some stranger only to invite them into his room moments later.

Taichi brought up his hands to face, then dragged them down with a groan. He probably came across as a complete psycho last night—a naked one at that. He could hear his little sister's voice in his head telling him off (kindly) for being an idiot.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Whatever. Dignity and all that be damned, he had somewhere he needed to be.

He got out of bed and gathered his clothes to change into after his shower when he really paid attention to the smell of coffee. As far as he remembered, he hadn't made any last night. He put his clothes in the bathroom and walked back out, going to the living room area of the hotel room only for his eyes to widen.

There was a gorgeous blond sleeping on his couch and there was nearly fresh coffee on the table. A black and silver guitar was propped up against the couch. Taichi briefly debated whether or not to wake the blond stranger but shrugged and headed to the shower instead.

He took the quickest shower of his life and tried to get ready as soon as he could. He made sure his briefcase had all the documents he needed for today's meeting and when he was ready, he went to the coffee machine. During all his morning routine, the blond hadn't so much as moved. Taichi was a little worried he was dead, but after staring at his chest for a few seconds and seeing it moved, Taichi felt relieved and went back to his task at hand. There was a note beside the coffee machine. Taichi prepared himself a cup and read the writing on the hotel stationary-

_Hey, sorry about last night. It's 5.30 right now and I thought coffee would be a good way to make up for last night. I don't know how much you'll trust the words of a stranger (you really haven't heard of me?), but I promise I won't take anything from your room. I told you my roommates kicked me out until I found inspiration, and well I think I found it so I won't be here when you get back, whenever that is. Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch, good luck on your meeting._

-It was signed "Yamato Ishida".

Taichi glanced back at the sleeping blond who looked like he was sculpted by the masters into a perfect mix of grace and beauty, then drank his coffee. It was good, for hotel crap.

He still didn't know who was in his room but he didn't have much time to spend on that. He scribbled a note for the man named Yamato, and once he checked he had everything, he was out the door.

What were the chances of seeing this Yamato guy again, anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: Thank you for reading! Should I add more to this? Yes? No?<strong>


End file.
